User talk:Hawktor223
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hawktor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 14:21, June 25, 2010 Answer. The sidebar has an upload pic link. --Recgameboy | "I have no soul, I'm an angry white guy." 07:01, August 1, 2010 (UTC) bakugan dimensions i know you on bakugan dimensions! we are friends. i am FusionGold18 on BD im helixdrago22 on bd Reply from DA It is not on BD yet, I think, Will check later. and sign your comments on my talkpage. DarkusAlpha (talk) 01:19, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I totally love hawktor (mine is sitting beside me now lol) well i would love 2 know if u go on bakugan dimensions if u do i would absolutely love 2 meet u and so would hawktor.^_^ 02:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey. Name's TooNBaku but call me Anubias. If you want to talk about anything, you're welcome to my talk page and let's see if you're all what you look like. --Anubias 13:44, February 19, 2011 (UTC) FYI We have plenty of pics on the Bakugan Dimensions page. Please stop adding pics there. Thank you. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 18:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Hawktor You don't have to add the Article rating system, we don't really use it. Infact, it would be better just to remove it from articles. Abce2|''Knock knock ''[[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 22:40, May 4, 2011 (UTC)'' Shuji and pretty much all the other Mechtogan you added do not belong in the poor article category. srry TRADE are you willing to trade? and do you have any mercury which is completly pyrus?Lordphantom (talk) 15:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom i only have a ventus bottom and pyrus top ok,do you have any other M.S bakugan?Lordphantom (talk) 16:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom yes send me an email,telling which ones you have. email- kusodan16@yahoo.comLordphantom (talk) 16:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Sent got it,check your mail.Lordphantom (talk) 16:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom im askin for the zenthon titan as i already traded mine,and a other friend will trade it with me for a mercury dragonoid(pyrus) Head's up Please don't add Attribute categories to pages, such as Darkus. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 17:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) BD Let's hope that's true, I posted it on BV but I classified it as a rumour. Krs100 (talk) 21:37, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Krs100 im am in desperate need of a pyrus infinity helios code,can u get me one? i can give you pyrus infinity trister ,pyrus krakenoid or a darkus dreadeon if you want.one more thing,can you please send me the code firt because i got cheated my a bi**h on this wiki knownn as lordphantom,so im kinda scared,hope u dont mind.Ventuskuso (talk) 17:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso I wsh i could but i dont have him. srry and i got cheated by him too. im sorry to hear that u got cheated by him..he wanted me to give him my pyrus wolfurio and pyrus trister code,but i did a cool thing and i put only th trister code,and then asked him to send one code first,so i didnt lose both. do u have a pyrus titanium or pyrus zenthon titan,i really need one of them,ill give u wolfurio for one of them.(titanium preffered.).Ventuskuso (talk) 18:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso hey hawktor i see your doing editing and d u want to be my friend? CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 14:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) sure Yo Helix ! Dude I didn't know you were here ! Wassup, remember Lily ? I haven't seen here since BD, but I created a page for her, and you as well on my wiki. Check your page out, and edit it too ! 'My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive !''' 03:15, October 18, 2011 (UTC)